Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controllably dispensing fluid soluble materials into a fluid.
Description of the Prior Art
The concept of dissolving solid materials and controllably releasing the material into a fluid stream such as with the bromination or chlorination of swimming pools or spas is well known. Typical of such dispersal valves are those shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,562 and 4,270,565.
The present invention provides an improvement to prior art systems to allow a user to place the dispersal member directly into the pool, spa or the like while permitting the user to control the amount of material dispersed. The dispersal member includes a means for alerting a user when the dispersant has been dissolved.
Typical of the prior art devices for dispensing chemicals into a spa or hot tub or the like is the spa BROM.RTM. minipak which comprises a non-floating plastic container with a set of holes to let water contact the bromine sticks located in the container. The disadvantage of such devices are that they do not float and there is no way for a user to control the bromine release within acceptable limits. Typically the units are usually tied to the tank or placed in a skimmer basket. Besides having the disadvantage of providing no control of the release rate of bromine, these units must first be found to check to see if the units are still working.
Another type of device shown for dispensing bromine into a spa or other tub or the like is the A.J. spa floater which has a floating container with a compartment for holding bromine sticks. The compartment contains a plurality of holes of uniform size to permit fluid to contact the bromine sticks in the compartment. While this unit can be more readily located since it floats, it nevertheless does not permit one to either adjust the rate of dispersal of bromine nor does it permit one to obtain an indication of when the unit is empty.
A further disadvantage involves the incidental use of such device. Oftentimes people in hot tubs or spas will, in a playful mood, begin tossing around the spa floater unit. Since the spa floater is made of heavy materials, it can easily injure someone if one is accidentally hit with the spa floater. The spa floater also has the disadvantage that the dispersant compartment is not childproof. Consequently, a child could open the dispersant compartment and come in contact with the toxic chemicals contained therein.